Paternity in formerly cryptorchid men is being analyzed in relation to age of orchiopexy, size and location of testes before orchiopexy, duration of attempted conception and unilateral or bilateral involvement. Gonadotropin levels, plasma testosterone and inhibin B levels and semen analyses are being compared among men in unilateral and bilateral fertile and infertile plus control groups.